<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Love. by rafaelgrant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539260">Tough Love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant'>rafaelgrant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo awakes his boyfriend in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tough Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Liam!”</em>
</p><p>Nighttime murmurs, swaying on the edge of a steep cliff. Stripped away of his morality, a wayward soul. And in nights such as these, Theo found comfort on whispering <em>his</em> name.</p><p>The gentle poke on his shoulder, the delicate peck on his forehead. Are <em>you</em> mine? Am<em> I</em> yours? Is it okay to jump?</p><p>Fight of flight, can I even try? Emotions taken ahold of me. A mellow drizzle, lightly wetting all he is and who wishes to be. A connection. Is this drizzle turning into a downpour? The imminence of threat. So, <em>tell me,</em> Liam.</p><p>
  <em> “Are you awake?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like what I wrote, and if so don't be shy to let me know ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>